Final Fantasy: She Never Came Home
by Holly911
Summary: The Full Summary is in the Beginning of the First Chapter. ENJOY! Redoing Story Kinda
1. How it Happened

_**Final Fantasy: She never came home**_

**_When an evil spirit over ruled the earth. Four young men and women were chosen_** **_to guide the power. They over came the evil with each power that they never knew they had.  
1 The Black Mage  
_**

_**2 the White Warrior  
**_

_**3 The Black Knight  
**_

_**4 The White Mage  
**_

_**  
**_

_**The Black Mage was the only one with the power to save the world as it comes and also to seal the evilness away for ever so they can rest till the next time, evil comes.**_

_**The four Heroes are one with each other also, one person, together always no matter what, they shall win any fight!**_

_**Chapter 1: How it happened**_

_**Orange sunlight filtered through wooden blinds. A young girl, of Seventeen years, stared through the window. Her eyes were focused on the horizon; mountains black against the sunrise, the track emerging from them was bathed in a golden glow. As the sun rose higher in the sky the girl jerked upright, her Hazel eyes widened in delight. **_

_**Word had arrived the previous day of the return of the Crusaders. The people had made several preparations for this marvelous occasion, bettered only by the reuniting of families. I wanted to stop the evil from coming to our world. I hated hearing about millions of people dying every day. But there was nothing I could do.**_

_**As everybody was reuniting with their Families something bad was happening. I was in my room and I looked through my window and I could feel that something was wrong. The sky was turning black and I could feel cold winds coming into my room and going threw my body. I put on my coat and ran outside where everybody was.**_

"_**Everybody, something's wrong!" I Yelled**_

"_**What are you talking about, Sandra?" A woman asked**_

_**Suddenly the ground started to shake and you could hear a silent roar. One of the crusaders walked out toward the beach where the sound was coming from. All you could hear now was Silence………**_

_**Suddenly a huge monster came out of the water making a huge wave coming over the city. All the crusaders grabbed the children and ran for their lives**_

"_**SIN!" A man yelled out **_

_**The whole city was falling apart. I tried to run into my house but it seemed the whole island was on its side. I was sliding all over the place but then there was something I just wasn't expecting. A man grabbed my hand.**_

"_**Help me!" I said struggling to get up**_

_**He didn't reply. He was just standing there staring at me.**_

"_**This is it……This is your story….it all begins here" He finally said.**_

_**He let go of my hand and I slid into the freezing water of the Unknown Sea. **_


	2. Where Am I?

_**Chapter 2: Where am I?**_

_**I thought about a lot of things . . . like where I was, what I'd got myself into. I started to feel light-headed, and then, sleepy. I think I had a dream, a dream of being alone. I wanted someoneanyone, beside me so I didn't have to feel alone anymore**_

_**I awoke out in the middle of sea, on some ruins. The water was a murky brown and the sky was gloomy and black. Some seagulls flew high in the sky; they seemed to be attacking a tower nearby. "Please, is anybody there? . . ." I shouted through the gloom, "Hey!"**_

**_My voice echoed far off into the ruins, but somehow I knew that no one would answer me back . . ._** **_I climbed off the rock and jumped into the brown water. It was bitter cold and after ten minutes of being in the water, I couldn't feel my fingers anymore._**

_**But the strange thing is I heard someone yell out "HELP!" It didn't sound that far away either.**_

"_**Hello, anybody there?" I yelled back "Keep yelling so I can find you"**_

_**I finally found a girl my age swimming around in the cold water.**_

"_**Hey, let's get out of this water" I said**_

"_**Okay" she replied**_

_**The Lady had Short Black hair. Jeans and A Light Blue T-Shirt.**_

_**We climbed out of the cold water and onto the staircase.**_

"_**Thank you for finding me, something attacked my Town and I just ended up here." She said as she looked down." I don't think anybody survived. "How did you get here?"**_

"_**Exactly the same!" I replied "Do you know where we are?"**_

"_**I have no idea"**_

"_**I see… anyways what's your name?" I Asked**_

"_**Oh, My name is Alice" she said "And you"**_

"_**My name is Sandra" I replied "Well….we gotta find away out of here"**_

"_**But where there is no where to go" **_

"_**Look there's a tower over there" I said pointing to a big tower. "Maybe there's somebody there"**_

"_**Okay, let's go!"**_

**_There seemed to be some kind of bridge running from the broken staircase to the damaged structure. After thawing out for a minute or so, we got up and began walking along the makeshift path._** **_We walked on, looking at the water as we went. There was a moldy statue down in the water, and several submerged doorways._**

_**Alice saw suds come to the surface of the water and disappear. We felt a tremor under our feet. The bridge suddenly buckled from under us. We both fell into the water with such force that we went several feet under the water.**_

_**We skimmed the surface for a while, looking for another way back on the bridge. We saw more bubbles materialize from under the water. Something was lurking down there.**_

_**Like a dolphin, a jade green fish surfaced from the water and went back under again. It pulled us under the water Suddenly a White light surrounded Alice and then suddenly she had a White dress on and she had a white hood over her head with some kind of long stick with a weird design above it. Then I got surrounded by a black light and I then had a black dress on and I black hat on and I was holding a black stick with another weird design above it. I looked like a witch. I then took a closer look at Alice and I. Alice was a White Mage and I was a Black Mage.**_

_**I was amazed because I didn't think they existed anymore and here me and Alice was one of them.**_

_**The green fish had disappeared from my view, but I had a bad feeling that it would show up again. And my bad feelings are always right.**_

**_We looked quickly around the ruins. The water was extremely grimy and hard to see through, but I could sense that the monster was nearby._** **_Out of the blue—or the brown—the green fish-like monster returned . . . with two more of his buddies_**.

**_I thought Magic could not be done underwater but I was wrong I cast fire on the green fish. Then unexpectedly another fish swam right at me with its razor-like fins and scraped my side. Alice then cured my wound then I was fine_**. **_I kicked my legs hard and took my revenge out on them I then cast fire on the fish and strange orbs of light emitted from the dying monster._**

_**Without warning, a huge underwater monster swam out from behind one of the underwater columns. It had an enormous rib cage protruding out of its body and a mouth that could suck up one thousand fish in a split second . . . It speed through the water—like it was air—and chomped into the monster that I was going to finish off with my magic. Blood spewed through the water turning it from brown . . . to red. It saw Alice and me and gave chase**_

"**_Whoa!" I shouted, my voice muffled by the water. We took off and swam as fast as we could to the surface. I hastily looked around above the water for somewhere to run. I saw an underwater opening into the bottom of the temple structure. I tapped Alice's Shoulder and pointed to the hole. We took a deep breath and dove back underwater, with the monster not far behind_**..

_**We swam as fast as our tired legs could kick, attempting to get into the dark tunnel. Like a vacuum, the aquatic creature begun to suck me into its disgusting body. I swam harder, trying to get away from its mouth.**_

_**The current had a hold of us. We were struggling just to keep from barreling into the vortex between its lips. My legs were aching from fatigue and pain, but somehow, I was ahead of its mouth. I could tell Alice was a very good swimmer because she was Ahead of me. Then I felt somebody grab my hand. I turned to look and it was some guy again he looked my age. Suddenly, a huge gust came from the monster's mouth; Me and the Guy was thrown against a wall inside the cavern. The ceiling collapsed, walling out the gigantic fish, and walling us in for good.**_


	3. Love can get us threw it

_**Chapter 3: Love can get us threw it**_

_**I got out of the frying Pan and into the Freezer I thought we were going to die in this place.**_

"**_Um…Thank you for saving me" I said to the strange man. He had spiked Blond hair, Dark, Baggy blue Shorts and a Shirt to match it. He was my age too._**

"_**No problem" he said as he smiled at me "And your name?"**_

"_**Oh, this is Alice and I'm Sandra" I said "who are you?"**_

"_**I'm Tidus" He replied "do you know whats going on here my city was destroyed and I ended up in this place"**_

"_**Same thing happened to us" said Alice**_

"_**Do you have any special powers or anything like that?" I asked **_

"_**Yeah" He said "I was fighting these green fish things and I turned into a Black Knight, How did you know?"**_

"_**Well….I discovered that I was a Black mage" I said**_

"_**And I found out I was a White Mage" Alice added**_

"_**No Way...A Black mage is the most powerful then all the warriors" He said Surprised**_

_**I giggled "Okay, what do we do now?**_

"_**Lets see whats up theses steps, I guess" Tidus said**_

_**Tidus and I walked up the steps but Alice asked u this**_

"_**Are you to..Ya know I think you two are getting along a little to much. But you two do make a good couple" **_

_**She walked up the steps to catch up with us**_

"_**What! We just met, Alice" I told her**_

_**Tidus laughed "let's just get up these steps and find a way out of here."**_

_**We got up to the very top of the stairway but there was a big Bolder blocking the doorway. We all three pushed the Boulder at the same time and moved it out of the way. We walked into the big circle room. There were boulders everywhere and water drenched from the top of the room. We walked to the middle of the room where there was a little campfire**_

"_**It's so cold" I said "We need to get fire started"**_

"_**Okay we need to look for Flint and Tinder lets go" Said Tidus**_

_**Alice and I went up more steps and found a small blue vase with dead flowers in it and Tinder. Tidus went into a door on the left of the campfire and he found a very old beaten up dresser with flint in the drawer. **_

_**We all went back to the Campfire and we handed the Flint and Tender to Tidus because I figured he knew how to start a fire**_

"_**Stand back" He told me and Alice.**_

_**It took him a couple tries to get the fire started but when he did the fire blew very high in the air and Tidus jumped back terrified.**_

"_**Okay, we should rest here for awhile" He said**_

_**Alice went to the corner of the room**_

"_**Sandra, Come over here, I need to talk to you" She whispered to me**_

_**I walked over to her and we sat down on the cold, wet ground.**_

"_**Sandra, I think you have a good chance of going out with Tidus"**_

"_**Well…he is pretty cute but then you won't have anybody to warm up to"**_

"_**Don't worry, you deserve it, since you saved my life and of course you the Black Mage. The Black mage is the one who will save all of spira, I know this because a thousand years ago this happened and my Great grandmother was a Black mage."**_

"_**Wow! That's really cool!" I said**_

"_**Yeah, so make your move"**_

_**I hugged Alice really tight. She made me feel a lot better about us stranded in this different world. We walked back to Tidus and he was just laying there looking at the ceiling which looked like it never ended.**_

_**I just sat there beside him. He looked at me and then got up. He scooted over a little towards me **_

"_**Are you cold?" He asked**_

"_**Yeah, Very" I replied**_

_**He slowly put his arm around me and I then laid my head on his shoulder**_

"_**Man, I'm hungry" Complained Alice**_

"_**Yeah, me too" I said**_

_**I then heard a scratching sound like something running right past us on the walls**_

"_**Did you hear that?" I asked Tidus and Alice**_

"_**No" They both said**_

_**Then the sound came back but much louder**_

"_**I heard it that time" Said Tidus**_

"_**I feel like I'm being watched" I said**_

_**The sound suddenly became much louder and it frightened us so much we all stood up. Tidus was still holding onto me but a lot harder. We turned around then this big Gecko thing jumped at us. We all turned ingot our special power uniforms. It seemed like every time something dangerous comes near us we turned into the Power we had. I felt a powerful force hidden inside me. I had to think of something to make me mad to let it out. Suddenly my body flashed a bright light and a huge powerful lightning bolt came from up above and struck the Gecko and killed it instantly.**_

"_**Wow Now that's what I call a Black Mage" Said Tidus**_

_**Tidus and Alice went up to me**_

"_**How did you do that?" Asked Alice**_

"_**I don't know. I can't really explain. I just had to let it out" I Said**_

_**Then the destructive door on the right exploded into hundred pieces then these men with guns came at us. They grabbed Alice and Tidus to the other side of the room as they grabbed me and took me outside the big tower**_

"_**SANDRA!" Yelled Tidus "Let go of me! Where are you taking her?"**_

_**They threw Alice and tidus against the wall and knocked them Unconscious.**_

"_**Tidus, Help me!" I tried calling for him but I was already gone and out of there.**_

_**As we were outside. The Strange man grabbed my long straight hair and pulled me up. Some man came up to me and whispered in my ear "Bye"**_

_**Then I felt this huge amount of Pain in my lower Stomach. The guy behind me had hit me very hard with the back of his gun. I fell to the ground as they picked me up and put me on there ship.**_


	4. I Miss You Alot

_**Chapter 4: I Miss you a lot**_

_**I awoke on a ship in the middle of a big ocean. The guys saw me get up and then they pushed me back down.**_

"_**Hey, That Hurts!" I Said**_

_**The strange man pointed his gun at me.**_

"_**Oh, okay" I said **_

_**The ships door opened and another Young man came out carrying a try of food as the other men went back inside the ship. The Young man dropped the tray of food in front of me. I wasn't to hungry since Tidus and Alice was still alone in the ruins.**_

"_**Your not hungry?" He asked**_

"_**What did you do with my friends?" I Asked standing up**_

"_**Hey, I'm sorry about that, okay!" He said "We thought you were a fiend"**_

"_**A Fiend?" I asked Confused**_

"_**The fiends are the evil creatures that are lurking around" He said **_

"_**Oh, what are you guys anyways?" I asked**_

_**We're Al Bhed, Can't you tell? **_

"_**I don't even know what an al bhed is" I said**_

"_**Really! What's your name?" He Asked**_

"_**Sandra, I'm the Black Mage"**_

"_**What? You're the Black mage!" he asked surprised "why were you out there in those ruins?"**_

"_**Me and my two friends…well…our cities got destroyed by this big monster called Sin my city was called Midgar and we just ended up in the same spot"**_

"_**did you hit your head your something?"**_

"_**Um…You guys hit me" **_

"_**Oh right, do you remember anything before that?" He asked**_

_**So, I told him everything there was to tell about Midgar about life there and Sins attack. I just said things as they came to mind. But than I started to wonder.**_

"_**I think you hit your head or something" He said**_

"_**Why do you think that?" I asked**_

"_**Because there in no Midgar anymore, Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago."**_

"_**What do you mean a thousand years ago, but I saw sin attack Midgar, my friends cities got attacked to. Your saying that was a thousand years ago, No Way!"**_

"_**You gotta believe it" He said walking back into the ship**_

"_**Wait, what about my friends?" I asked**_

"_**Don't worry there fine, I'm sure" He replied**_

_**I sat down against the boat hoping my friends are alright and thinking about Tidus a lot. I thought Sin just took me to a faraway place that I could go back to in a day or two, but a thousand years.**_

_**All of a sudden the whole ship started to shake. A Man came out of the ship and yelled out "SIN!" A Huge wave crashed into the ship and the floor was just too slippery to stand on. I tried to hold onto the boat but I slid off into the water once again**_


	5. The strange Island

_**Chapter 5: The strange Island**_

_**I awoke floating in shallow, Crystal blue water. I look around for a moment. I thought it was just a dream that I would be home but I guess not. There was an island right beside where I was floating so I walked up onto the Island. There was no one around. No one to tell me where I was. Why was this happening? Why am I here? There was so many questions that I needed to find answers to.**_

_**There was a little trail heading up a big hill. So I figured to go and check it out. I got to the very top of the hill and I could see down below a little village.**_

"_**Finally" I said relieved.**_

_**I started going down the hill toward the village. It was a little steep but I could do it. I finally got to the village and there were little huts and a huge temple where people were going in and out of. Some Woman came up to me.**_

"_**Hey, who are you?" She asked**_

"_**I'm very sorry, my name is Sandra. I got lost and I need directions."**_

"_**Wait, your Sandra?" Asked the woman**_

"_**Yeah" I replied "Why"**_

"_**There's these young people looking for you" she said "They say there names are Alice and Tidus. There in the hut"**_

"_**What! Can I see them?" I asked**_

"_**Of course." She said "Follow me"**_

_**The Woman took me into this small hut and there I saw Tidus and Alice sitting down at the table.**_

"_**Alice, Tidus!" I said happily**_

_**they both got up and hugged me**_

"_**Sandra, what happened to you?" Asked tidus as he was still hugging me**_

"_**These people just put me on there ship, they gave me food and told me stuff" I said "I told them about my city, Zanarkand and they said that Sin destroyed it a Thousand years ago. I don't see how. But Sin came and attacked us and I fell off there ship"**_

"_**Wow!" Said Alice**_

"_**Well, as long as your okay" Said Tidus**_

"_**How did you guys get here?" I asked**_

"_**Well, we found a new friend, Sandra this is Wakka, and wakka this is Sandra. He is the White Warrior and he helped us"**_

"_**Wait, you guys are the four heroes?" Asked the Woman "Who's the Black Mage?"**_

"_**I am" I said going up to her**_

_**Wakka Gasped and so did everybody else. Everybody was just staring at me. Alice was still thinking and was very silent.**_

"_**Sandra did sin take us a thousand years into the future?" She asked**_

"_**I think so, Alice" I said "but I don't understand what going on"**_

"_**Well… I think you need to rest here for the night, you have a big day ahead of you." Said the woman "by the way you can call me Lulu"**_

_**That day changed my life. For everyone. For me.**_

_**We were sitting around a campfire and Lulu gathered everybody around**_

"_**Everybody, we are safe now because the four warriors are here and the Black Mage has returned"**_

_**Everybody cheered and stared at me and my three friends.**_

"_**Sandra, we need to talk to you in the Temple" Said Lulu**_

"_**Oh, Okay" I said "I'll be right back Tidus" I said as I let go of his hand and went inside the temple.**_

"_**Lulu can we come to?" Wakka asked**_

"_**Of course" She said**_

_**It was then, standing in that place I began to realize how different this world was to my own **_

"_**Okay now you're a black mage and you got to train" She said "The three of you got to train to but you will train somewhere else in the village but the Black Mage has to train in the temple**_

"_**Train for what?" I asked**_

"_**Oh, I forgot, okay Black mages are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of yevon only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth of great power-the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of yevon." Said Lulu "Theres a room in there called the cloister of trials .Beyond is where the apprentince Black Mage prays. If tge prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged Black Mage."**_

"_**Wow! We are that important?" I asked**_

"_**Yea, you have a long day tomorrow because we will be heading to Kilika Temple to pray. Now, All four of you have important jobs" Lulu Said "The White Mage Cures and Heals the Wounded and The Black Knight and The White Warrior has to be sworn to protect the Black and White Mage. Especially the Balck Mage"**_

"_**Okay." Wakka Said**_

"_**Your Journey will end after you defeat Sin"**_

"_**Sandra, I will always protect you" Said Tidus**_

"_**Okay, that's good" I replied**_

"_**Okay, Sandra come with me" Said Lulu "And The three of you can follow my Husband Nikko"**_

_**I followed Lulu to this Elevator which took us to the bottom of the temple. **_

"_**You ready?" She asked**_

_**I nodded slowly, went up the steps and went inside the Cloister of Trials**_


	6. I'm Ready

_**Chapter 6: I'm Ready**_

_**I prayed and Prayed with all my heart and I prayed for a very safe journey. I defiantly felt a force come over my body.**_

_**Mean while outside Tidus, Alice and Wakka were already done training. They were just waiting for me to get done with mine.**_

"_**Is it particularly dangerous in there?" Tidus Asked**_

"_**Sometimes, yes" Said Lulu**_

_**Suddenly the door open and I came out. I was so dizzy. I took one step and I fell but tidus ran and caught me in time.**_

"_**Are you okay?" he asked while I was still in his arms**_

"_**Yeah, I'm okay, thank you" I Said**_

"_**Now time for the test" said Lulu**_

_**Everybody in the Village gathered in the middle of this big circle.**_

"_**Remember your training, Sandra" Said Lulu**_

"_**You ready?" asked wakka**_

"_**Okay" I replied **_

_**I held my hands out with my stick in my right hand. I put my hands together in the air as four glowing circles circled around me. Then the circles went up in the sky and a big bird came down and landed in front of me. I tapped it on the head and then it went back up in the sky. Everybody clapped then Lulu, Wakka, Alice and Tidus walked up to me. **_

"_**Wow Sandra, you learned that in that little room?" asked Wakka**_

"_**I guess, I don't know how I did that"**_

"_**Remember, the aeon heard your prayer and came down to help you. Now you can summon that Aeon when ever you want" Said Lulu**_

"_**Sandra that was amazing" Said Tidus**_

"_**Yeah, it was!" Said Alice**_

_**I giggled "Thank you"**_

"_**Okay I think you four need some rest, your beds are in the Crusaders Lodge over yonder" said Lulu**_

_**My three friends and I went in the hut and laid down**_

"_**Tidus….Tidus Can you sleep with me" I whispered**_

"_**Yeah" He replied**_

"_**He got out of his bed and laid down with me and cuddled. Then we fell asleep.**_


	7. The Journey Begins

_**Chapter 7: The Journey Begins**_

_**I was the first one to get up but I accidentally woke up Tidus.**_

"_**Oh I'm sorry" I said "I didn't mean to wake you up"**_

"_**No, its okay" **_

_**I got up and stretched as Tidus watched me. I looked at the clock and it said it was 8:00 AM. I knew we had to get up early because we were leaving to go to Kilika woods. Tidus grabbed my hands and we went outside where Lulu was.**_

"_**Good Morning" She said**_

"_**Good Morning Lulu" I said**_

_**We saw Wakka and Alice come out of the hut**_

"_**Looks like Relationships are building up between these heroes." Said Lulu**_

_**All four of us Laughed**_

"_**Um…Maybe" I said**_

_**Lulu Giggled "okay we got a ship waiting for us down by the beach, Lets go"**_

_**We all went to the beach were there was a huge ship waiting for us to sail on.**_

_**Wow, its so big" said Alice**_

"_**were really sailing on this?" Wakka asked**_

"_**Of course, what else would you sail on?"**_

_**Everybody got on the ship. And I went to the very end with Tidus, wakka and Alice and we all waved to the people. They were hoping that we would defeat Sin and I know we would. Sin has killed too many people and its time to make it stop.**_


	8. Heading towards Kilika Woods

_**Chapter 8: Heading towards Kilika woods**_

_**The ship started to move but very slowly. There were about 20 people on the ship and they all crowed me in one corner and just stared at me. It was a bit annoying so Alice pulled me out of the crowed.**_

"_**Thanks Alice that was scary" We both started to laugh. "Sandra, you might want to visit your Boyfriend over there. He looks a bit lonely" Alice said**_

_**I nodded then walked up beside Tidus and looked at the beautiful Ocean.**_

"_**The wind its nice" I said**_

"_**Yeah, It feels good" He replied "Sandra, I need to tell you something, something I have been hiding a little."**_

"_**What is it?" I asked**_

_**Well, My city is called Zanarkand and there was a Blitzball Tournament, I don't want to brag but I was the best one on the team. I was there, in the air getting ready to kick the ball back into the sphere pool. Then I saw a huge Ball of water outside the Stadium."**_

"_**Wow! I heard Blitzball was a great sport" I said**_

"_**Yeah, it is fun.' He said Anyways; everything suddenly blew up and fell apart below me. I could hear people screaming and sirens going off in the city. Okay I will Skip to the good part. There was this guy I knew Standing right below Sin. He held me up in the air and I got sucked into it."**_

"_**Oh, that's horrible" I said and then I hugged him tightly.**_

"_**Thanks Sandra" He said**_

_**Then he closed his eyes as I closed mine and right when we were about to gently kiss. The whole entire boat slid onto its side. I was hanging onto Tidus Hands but it looked like he couldn't hang on much longer. He let go**_

"_**SANDRA!" He yelled**_

_**I then was hanging on the rail. I looked at everybody else struggling to stand up. I then saw Sin right beside the boat. It was so huge; I then had the strength and power to make it stop. A gush of wind was going around me and I put my hands together like I was praying. I then made a huge blue shield around the boat. Sin suddenly Swam Away but was going to the direction of Kilika.**_


	9. It's too late

_**Chapter 9: It's too late**_

**_We finally were there, Kilika Port. This was a sad moment. People were on there knees, crying that there love ones could not survive Sins Attack. Everyone on the boat sat and watched the horrible Tragedy. Some people on the ship had love ones that lived in Kilika Port but they had lost their strength to go search for them. There wasn't to much left of Kilika Port. _**

"_**I will defeat sin" I said "I must deafeat sin"**_

_**we all went off the ship to go comfort the survivors.**_

"_**Please, cast the sending for our lost lives, Black Mage"**_

"_**Okay, take me to them" I said **_

_**The old woman took me to a dock with caskets in the water all together with red roses around each one of them.**_

"_**Uh, what's a sending?" Tidus asked Lulu "are we going somewhere?"**_

"_**You truly are clueless, are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?" asked Lulu "The dead need guidance"**_

_**Tidus looked at Lulu than Sandra**_

"_**Filled with grief over there own death. They refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, resent these still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad isn't it?" Lulu asked "The sending takes them to the Farplane. Where they may rest in peace.**_

"_**Black Mages do this?" asked Tidus**_

_**Lulu nodded slowly **_

"_**It must be tough, being a Black Mage." Said Tidus**_

"_**Sandra chose her path. She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way, until the end" said Lulu**_

"_**Until, the…..end?" asked tidus "what's the end?"**_

_**Lulu shook her head and rolled her eyes**_

"_**Until she defeats sin**_

_**They both stopped talking and watched me begin the sending.**_

_**I slowly walked to the edge of the dock ready to cast the sending. I gently put my right fool on the water but my foot did not sink to the ocean floor. I could actually walk on water. The sun was setting and it unleashed a golden touch among the sky and reflecting upon the water. The reflection I saw was people on there knees, crying.**_

_**As I walked in the middle of the circle of red caskets, I formed a big wave and it pushed high into the air and a wonderfully pink light came from the wave below my feet. I twirled my long stick of magic in the air and a glittery circle of light came from the caskets and they were circling around me, thanking me for sending them off to the farplanes to rest.**_

_**I ran up to Lulu**_

"_**I hope….I hope I did okay"**_

"_**you did very well" lulu replied "they've reached the farplane by now. But….no years next time, hm?**_

**_I wish there would never be a next time. No more people being killed by sin. No more sendings for me. Everyone stood there watching me. It was strange, and somehow horrifying. I never wanted to do it again._**

_**Tidus, Alice and wakka were totally shocked of what they had just seen. All three walked up to me.**_

"_**Sandra, that was amazing." Alice said patting me on the back.**_

"_**Now we travel to the temple and pray" Said Lulu "first we have to pass through Kilika woods and we will be there but for now lets rest until morning comes**_

_**As we started walking down the broken dock. I turned to find Wakka and Alice holding hands walking behind us. I felt so happy for her.**_


	10. Entering Kilika Woods

_**Chapter 10: Entering Kilika Woods**_

_**It was finally morning; Tidus and I woke up and went outside the little hut. Suddenly Niko ran in front of tidus you know Lulus husband. He wanted to speak to him privately so I just stood there waiting.**_

_**He took Tidus to some guys who looked like they were in these yellow team outfits but Niko was wearing the same thing.**_

"_**Beasaid Aurochs, huddle! On to the temple, where we pray for victory." He said to the men.**_

"_**Hey, Sandra told me you play Blitzball, in zanarkand, right?" He asked**_

_**Tidus nodded**_

"_**Well…I'm coach and captain of the Besiad Aurochs" he said and I was wonderin…."**_

"_**Let me guess, you want me on your team?" tidus asked**_

"_**After we pray for victory here in the temple, we will go to Luca, there's a big stadium there. They have huge tournaments, Millions of people show up to" Niko said "but, will you join?"**_

"_**Sure thing" Tidus replied**_

"_**Oh, our teams going to rock, ya?" Niko said excited**_

"_**But praying at the temple is all well and good…but is this right?" I asked**_

"_**Something wrong with enjoying blitzball?"**_

"_**Is this really the right time?" I asked**_

"_**This is the only time" he replied "The players fight with all their strength. The fans cheer for their favorite team; they forget pain, suffering….only the game matters! That's why blitzball has been around for so long. Least that's what I think"**_

"_**Whatever you say" tidus said looking down**_

"_**Lets play….and win, right?" wakka asked**_

"_**Right!" tidus replied**_

"_**Temples beyond the jungle there let's go!" Niko said**_

_**We found everybody and we started to walk down the dock toward the Jungle. As we were walking we saw a little girl crying on a stack of boards hanging over the water. Tidus saw it wobble so he jumped as quickly as possible and grabbed the little girl and jumped back on the dock as soon as she was safe the stack of boards then fell into the sea. The little girl then ran **_

"_**That was so brave!" I said putting both of my hands on his shoulder**_

"_**Thank you" he replied**_

_**As soon as we entered Kilika woods we saw to guys fighting a big Plant fiend**_

"_**Luzzu and Gatta are in trouble lets help!" yelled Lulu**_

_**Wakka, Alice, Tidus and I suddenly fought off the huge fiend it was easy because of the strength we had. Tidus had a helmet on and armor covering his whole body. He grabbed his long sharp sword and cut some of the long leaves off the fiend. I then used fire and the plant got submerged with fire and burned away.**_

"_**The four heroes very impressive" said Luzzu**_

"_**Sir, we should fight, too!" advised Gatta**_

"**_We'll get our chance soon enough" said Luzzu walking away _**


	11. The Monster

_**Chapter 11: The Monster**_

_**As we walked a little farther into the Jungle we ran into a very long staircase. **_

"_**Please, do be careful on your journey." Some lady said "There are feinds everywhere in areas that sin attacked"**_

_**We only walked to the second level of the staircase**_

"_**These stone steps have a history, you know?" said Niko**_

_**I looked up and the stairs went on forever.**_

"_**Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peek" Niko said**_

"_**Wanna race Tidus, Niko?" Asked Wakka**_

"_**Think you can beat me?" asked Tidus**_

_**Wakka, Niko and Tidus got in a line.**_

"_**Sandra, if you would" Niko said getting ready to race**_

_**I went beside the three of them and put my arm in the air "Ready?" I said I suddenly just took off running up the steps like I was cheating.**_

"_**Hey, Hey!" Said Niko following Sandra with wakka and Tidus running behind him.**_

"_**kids…." Said lulu Laughing**_

_**As soon as we got up to the very top of the stair base. There was another plant fiend but this one was much scarier.**_

"_**Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!" Yelled Niko **_

_**Lulu came running but she stood back with Niko**_

"_**Stand back!" yelled Alice and I to Niko and Lulu**_

_**Wakka ran in front of Alice and Tidus ran in front of me**_

"_**Let us handle this one" said Tidus Holding his long, sharp sword out.**_

_**Suddenly without warning the plant smacked Wakka right in the face and he flew backwards almost falling of the high steps. Alice ran to help him up**_

"_**Tidus, Watch out!" yelled wakka**_

_**Tidus then turned his head and the plant was throwing out his poison but he ducked in time.**_

_**I then cast fire on tidus's sword. The sword burst in flames**_

"_**Whoa!" he said "Thanks Sandra"**_

"_**Hurry, strike it" I yelled**_

_**Tidus ran and jumped at the fearless plant and struck it very hard. The plant completely split in half and green mist came out of its body. It slowly disappeared**_

_**Tidus put his hands on his knees I ran up to him and leaned against his side to see if he was ok.**_

"_**Yeesh!" He said**_

"_**Sorry about that!" said Niko **_

"_**It was nothing" Tidus replied "as long as the Black mage is okay"**_

_**I smiled sweetly**_

"_**Hey Great fighting there" said wakka limping**_

"_**Here let me heal you" said Alice**_

_**Wakka sat down and Alice put her hand wakkas knee and a bright light covered his leg and he was completely healed**_

"_**Being a guardian is tiring" said Wakka**_

"_**Yeah, harder then I expected" Tidus added**_

"_**You handle yourselves pretty well." Said Niko "You got talent"**_

"_**Nah" tidus said**_

"_**So what are these "sinspawn" anyways?" I asked**_

"_**Fiends, they fall from sins body and are left behind in its wake" Replied Lulu**_

"_**Leave 'em alone and sin comes back for 'em" said Niko "You gotta be quick"**_

_**I grabbed tidus's hands and we all walked to the temple.**_

"_**So, uh….they got fiends in Midgar, too?" Niko Asked**_

"_**Just a few, it's a big deal when one shows up though" I said**_

"_**Same here" said Alice "My city was called Alexandria. It's a huge place but it's so crowed and its pretty much a bug deal when someone sees a fiend"**_

"_**I have been thinking" Said Niko "It's weird how Sin just takes people into the future, you know? One thousand years into the future"**_

"_**Amazing, Simply amazing" Said Lulu as she put her hand on her forehead**_

_**Niko looked at Lulu as Lulu looked ay him**_

"_**You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. It's pointless to think about it, and sad" Replied Lulu**_

**_Niko, Lulu. Something happened between them long time ago. I am sure of it. Well whatever it was it was none of my business, that's for sure of it. Best not to go there. _**

**_We finally were there, Kilika Temple. It was so big and beautiful. People were there talking and whispering people._**

_**Suddenly the Temple door opened and three men in matching, purple, team, uniforms stepped right in front of Niko**_

"_**You here to pray for victory, too?" asked Niko**_

"_**Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!" The leader bragged**_

"_**Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?" Niko asked**_

"_**We've been praying for some competition this year!" The leader replied "So, what's your goal this time? You gonna to do your best? Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?"**_

"_**This time they play to win!" I yelled**_

"_**Ooh! Play to away!"**_

"_**Hey, don't talk to her like that!" yelled Tidus**_

"_**Yeah!' Alice said backing Tidus up**_

"_**Hey, just remember even kids can play boys!" said the leader**_

"_**See you in the finals" Niko said as they walked away**_

"_**We'll beat them, we have to!" Tidus said quietly**_

"_**And you will, don't worry" I said encouraging him**_

"_**Thanks Sandra" He said while he hugged me. "Come on lets go into the temple now"**_

_**he put his hand around my waist and we walked into the temple**_

_**Inside that temple was so fascinating there were statues of the old heroes. People were praying at the big statues hoping there wantings would come to them and help them with there problems.**_


	12. Kilika Temple

_**Chapter 12: Kilika Temple**_

**_As soon as we went inside the temple. Tidus and Niko walked up to the statue of Lord Ohalland and prayed for victory_**

"_**Lord Ohalland, Guide our feet" Said Niko**_

"_**The black mage, are you?" said a lady coming down the temple steps of the cloister of trials "**_

"_**My name is Sandra—I came from the isle of Midgar." I replied**_

"_**Midgar, you say?" The lady asked "yeah, that island was destroyed 1,000 years ago. Anyways Dona here. So, you're the Black Mage, Lord Braskas daughter." Everybody stopped praying and stared at her "That's quite a name to live up to.**_

"_**How do you know my father?' I asked**_

"_**Rumors I guess you can say." Said Dona "My, my, my and all these people are your guardians? Of course the four heroes. My, what a rabble. As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear, whatever were you thinking?**_

"_**I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy and an honor" I said "Even more so than being my fathers daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So lady Dona I ask of you: Please leave us in peace"**_

"_**You do what you want to do to save Spira" Yelled Dona "I'm leaving!"**_

_**I took a deep breath and looked down. Alice put her hand on my shoulder**_

"_**That was nice of you to bring us up. I thank you, Black Mage" She said**_

"_**A guardian is someone a black mage can rely on. Someone I can trust with my life. Do you feel the same about me?" I asked**_

"_**Of course we do!" Alice Replied**_

"_**Good" I said relieved **_

"_**We may even have to sacrifice our lives for you" Said Alice smiling "you're the one that has to go on" **_

_**We went up the steps to the main door. The small room had a little circle elevator with a red glowing design on it. We all walked in the middle of it.**_

"_**The faith is below. Let's do it!" said Niko**_

"_**The "faith"?" asked wakka**_

"_**But first, the cloister of trials, everyone ready?" asked Lulu**_

_**They all nodded**_

"_**Strength, everyone!" I said**_

_**The elevator slowly went down as we got down there. There were flames blazing and blocking our path**_

"_**Use water, Sandra" Lulu Advised**_

"_**Okay" I replied**_

_**I help my stick and pointed to the fire. Then water came gushing out of no where and it extinguished the flames again there was another staircase going up to a big door, We went up the steps and I went into the Closter of Trails while everybody waited**_

"_**Just wait" said Niko**_

"_**So, what's in there anyway?" Tidus asked**_

"_**Yeah?" asked Alice coming up to Niko**_

"_**The fayth, remember?"**_

"_**Oh yeah, that thing, right" Tidus said nodding his head**_

"_**The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies" said Lulu**_

"_**Huh?" Alice said confused**_

"_**Now, they live forever trapped in statues. But when a Black Mage beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon**_

"_**All that in this room?' asked wakka**_

_**Lulu then nodded slowly and then said "The chamber beyond is a sacred place. Only the Black Mage may enter"**_

"_**Oh" tidus said **_

_**I came out a little wobbly like last time; I fell down to my knees. Everyone went up to me.**_

_**There was something I didn't tell anyone else that day. That music we heard in the temple…I knew it from my childhood. It was proof that Spira and Midgar were connected somehow. At least to me it was. Maybe that's why, suddenly I felt like….I just wanted to go home. I tried to tell them, but the words wouldn't come.**_

_**I then received a new aeon, Ifrit. A powerful fire monster.**_

**_We all went back outside the temple  
_**


	13. Our two Fathers

_**Chapter 13: Our two fathers**_

_**As soon as we got to the stair case people crowded me because they knew I was leaving the temple, but as they did tidus was thinking about him in Zanarkand and his fans crowding him.**_

**_I thought I put my feelings of Zanarkand behind me" Tidus thought "But they were there, and they grew inside me, bigger and bigger till I was just about ready to burst._**

_**Then we started walking down the steps but then tidus suddenly stopped**_

"_**Are….are you okay?" I asked**_

"_**I….I don't know" He replied**_

"_**What do you want to do?" I asked**_

"_**To scream real loud"**_

_**I giggled softly then all of a sudden Tidus put his hands on top of his head and started screaming. Everyone looked at him strangely.**_

"_**Hey, you guys can go ahead I need to talk to Sandra" Said Tidus **_

_**Everyone then walked away**_

"_**Sandra, Was your father really Lord Braska?" Tidus asked**_

"_**Yeah, he was a black mage but he died, trying to defeat sin, that's why I'm here to finish my fathers journey" I replied**_

"_**Ooh" He said**_

"_**But he only had two guardians one was named Jecht"**_

"_**What?" He said loudly**_

"_**What is it?" I asked**_

"_**My father his name was Jecht" Tidus replied**_

"_**Huh! Really?" I asked "Our meeting must be the blessing of yevon"**_

"_**But it can't be him"**_

"_**Why not?" I asked**_

"_**My father, He died ten years ago, off the coast of Zanarkand, He went out for training one day and never came back. Jhect, he was the greatest blitzball player in all of Zanarkand" Tidus said "I'm glad he's gone. I never really liked him anyway, for what he put mom and me through"**_

"_**Oh I'm sorry" I said then I thought for a moment "but that's the day that my father came to Spira. It's true, Ten years and three months ago. The date fits doesn't it? **_

"_**Yeah but how would he get here?" Tidus asked**_

"_**You're here, are you not?" I asked**_

_**We both stared at each other but then we started walking back to Kilika Port and back to our big traveling ship. We saw everyone sitting down waiting for Tidus and me.**_

"_**Off to Luca at last! The matches start as soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?" Niko said giving Tidus and his team advice**_

_**Everyone waved goodbye as the ship moved toward the horizon. **_


	14. Heading to Luca

_**Chapter 14: Heading to Luca**_

**_It was nightfall and Lulu and Niko walked up to the very top of the ship. People again started to surround me because they were so surprised of how far I have gotten. Tidus walked up to the crowed. Then they all walked away getting ready to go to bed but there they were, the Luca goers talking to Sandra._**

"_**What are you all talking about?" Tidus asked**_

"_**Who are you supposed to be?" the leader Brickson asked as he went up to Tidus**_

"_**Ah, I remember him. Guy from Kilika" said another team player, Graav**_

"_**Hmm?" said Brickson confused**_

"_**You know, one of the Besaid Aurochs, said something about winning the cup" Replied Graav**_

"_**Oh, right, you're that idiot" Brickson said**_

"_**Don't call him that" I said getting mad**_

"_**But he is an idiot" He said as he turned to face Sandra "They don't got what it takes o win he cup"**_

"_**Well, they do now that I'm here!" cheered Tidus**_

"_**Yes. They will win! I said "He used to be the star player of the Zanrakand abes" **_

_**The Luca Goers started to laugh**_

"_**Yeah, as if anyone lived in those ruins" said Graav**_

"_**It's not ruins" I said "There's a big city there! There is!"**_

"_**Sure" Brickson said as if he thought I was crazy**_

"_**There is a city there, really!" I kept going**_

"_**Right, whatever your ladyship says  
the whole team then walked away then tidus walked up to Sandra**_

"_**What's wrong?" Tidus asked "You seemed kinda mad back there"**_

"_**They were being rude and…." I paused for a moment "I do believe your Zanarkand exists, I really do, you know?"**_

"_**How come?" Tidus asked**_

_**Sir Jecht used to always tell me stories" I said walked back and forth "It'd be great to see your home someday. I'd love to go there"**_

"_**Yeah" Tidus said softly**_

_**Tidus then walked away then I just went to explore. As I went half way up these small steps where Lulu and Niko were, I heard them talking**_

"_**Well? Say something" Lulu was saying "You'll take responsibility?"**_

"_**Relax! He's bound to know someone in Luca" Replied Niko**_

"_**And if not?" Lulu Asked**_

"_**He could always join a blitz team" said Niko string at the wooden floor "Anyhow, it's better than just leaving him in Besaid"**_

"_**What?" Lulu said surprised "Just leaving him in Luca?"**_

"_**What do you want me to do?" Asked Niko**_

"_**Sandra and him are falling in love, remember?" asked Lulu**_

"_**Oh yeah, geez...There's that too" Niko remembering "But were supposed to separate the Black Knight"**_

"_**And whose fault is that?" asked Lulu folding he arms**_

"_**Not mine!" Niko yelled "It is mine, huh? Why do you think he got picked fo the black Knight, anyway?"**_

"_**Because he's Sir Jechts son" Replied Lulu**_

"_**Oh, right" said Niko "Wait, your sure 'bout that? He's really Sir Jechts son?"**_

"_**It's hard to say, but Sandra seems to believe so."**_

"_**Okay"**_

"_**Okay?" Okay?" Lulu said louder "That's all you have to say"**_

"_**Well, Yeah I mean...He's gotta decide for himself, ya?" Niko Asked "Well, him and Sandra, I guess"**_

"_**Your right, for once"**_

"_**Ahem" Niko said fake coughing**_

"_**I wonder which is best…." Wondered Lulu "What don't you tell him he should?"**_

"_**Should what?" Asked Niko  
"Become a true Black Knight"**_

"_**Why me?" Niko Asked**_

"_**Because Sandra Can't"**_

"_**Why not" Niko asked again**_

"_**He hates his father—What he was, what he did. Do you really think she can possibly say to him?" Lulu passed for a moment "You want to be a true Black Knight like your father was to mine"?**_

"_**Aren't you being over- sensitive?" asked Niko**_

"_**Hey!" Lulu Yelled**_

"_**All right, all right. I'll try talking to him after the tournament"**_

"_**Be discreet" Advised lulu**_

"_**I know, it's his decision" Said Niko looking disappointed "He doesn't like his father?"**_

"_**Apparently He told Sandra as much **_

"_**Hating your own father, huh?" asked Niko "Sounds like Luxury to me. I don't even remember my parents. Can't say how I feel about 'em**_

"_**I...I was five then" said Lulu "So I remember mine a little **_

_**Niko punched the floor hard with his fist**_

"_**Sin just takes everything away from us"**_

_**Both of them just stopped talking and I went up there to see what was really going on. They were both on opposite sides. So first I went up to Lulu**_

"_**I'm sorry, I need some time to think" Lulu said putting her hand on top of her head**_

_**Niko then turned around and said "Tell Tidus he might want to go to bed, Tournament starts tomorrow morning"**_

_**I went down the steps and to the front of the ship and in the middle I saw tidus there standing and starring at a blitzball in front of his feet. Tidus's memory then came to his mind. It was him as a little kid trying to do a Jecht Shot but he couldn't do it.**_

"_**Well, well, trying to follow in my footsteps. Are you?" A voice mumbled in his head. "I usually charge for lessons, you know? That shot is done...like this!"**_

_**Then his memory just went white **_

"_**You can't do it, kid" Jecht said "But don't worry my boy, you're not the only one. No one else can do it. I'm the best!"**_

_**Memories of that day still haunt Tidus and interfere with his concentration. He was about to try and successfully perform the Jecht Shot**_

_**Tidus kicked the ball against the rail two times. The second time it went in the air. He jumped as high as I could and spun a round so when I kicked it, it would go into the sky. But when the ball came down he mist and he fell to the ground**_

"_**Told you, you couldn't do it" Jecht mumbled in his mind**_

_**Tidus got mad and kicked the ball so hard and watched it skid across the black water of the sea**_

_**I walked up from behind him and waved. He scratched the back of his head like he was embarrassed and then he did a back flip to make him feel better. I giggled then he ran up to me.**_

"_**You tried to do a Jecht shot, right?" I asked**_

_**Tidus walked to the railing and looked at the water and asked "How do you know that?"**_

"_**Sir Jecht showed it to me when I was a child" I said as I walked up beside him "He called it the "Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III"**_

"_**Stupid name, huh?" He said hopping up onto the rail "You, know what? There is no Mark I or Mark II, you know? My old man said the Mark III was just something to hook the crowed. He said they'd come back every night expecting to see Mark I or Mark II and they really did come back. I used to get so mad"**_

_**We both paused for a moment**_

"_**Is he alive, you think?" Tidus asked**_

"**_I don't know, but Sir Jecht was my father's guardian"_**

"_**So he's famous here, too?" asked tidus**_

"_**Yes" I answered "But if anything happened to him. I should think word would get around fast"**_

"_**Uh-huh" he said as our faces got close together**_

"_**What would you do, if you found him?" I asked**_

"_**Who knows? I thought he died ten years ago, Well, I'd probably just smack him one" said tidus as he dided a fake punch "And because he was famous. I was always well you should know, Sandra."**_

"_**Hm?" I asked confused**_

"_**Your fathers famous, too" tidus replied "Everyone in spira knows him, right? Ain't it tough?**_

"_**It is hard to follow in his footsteps, as a Black Mage"**_

"_**Sure" tidus said understanding**_

"_**But the honor of having a father like him surpasses all that, I think" I said**_

"_**Well, there wasn't much to honor abut my old man, that for sure"**_

"_**You shouldn't say that about your father!" yelled Sandra **_

"_**I got the right!" tidus yelled back**_

"_**I guess you do" I replied**_

_**suddenly a ball came down and hit tidus in the head**_

_**We looked up at the base of the ship and there was Niko**_

"_**Hey! It's past you bedtime, Kiddos!" **_

_**I didn't think Tidus's father would come to Luca. He never did like watching other people play but I couldn't help feeling something bad was going to happen and these feelings are usually right. Sure tidus had told Niko he'd help him win the tournament, but I didn't think he had enough in him to play at all anymore**_


	15. Where is he?

**Chapter 15: Where is he?**

**Tidus woke me up as soon as we got there. So I hurried up and woke up Alice and Wakka**

**"You guys, Wake up! Were here, were here!" I yelled**

**All four of us ran to the front of the boat and stared at the humongous city of Luca as we pulled into the dock. There were other ships pulling in too. There were so many people walking on the streets of Luca the sky was so blue and the Sun was so bright. I could barley hold my eyes open. Luca was surrounded by water. The wind felt so good going threw my hair. **

**"Wow! Luca is so beautiful" I said as my eyes widen **

**"And big" Wakka Added**

**"I can't wait to see what the stadium is like!" I said anxiously**

**"Luca is the second biggest city in all of Spira" Said Niko**

**"Yeah, I would say" said Tidus**

**"Oh, I just can't wait to watch the game!' Said Alice**

**"Me too" I said**

**Me and Alice grabbed each others hands and hopped up and down but we stopped and went backing our places. Suddenly a big flock of seagulls ran right past me and up into the sky.**

**We finally docked Luca. Suddenly the speaker came on and the announcer started talking and announcing all the players on the ships**

**"Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now!" yelled the announcer "This would be dock number 2. All the way from Kilika it's the Kilika Beasts!" That team went to the end of there ship and started posing. "Lord Ohalland used to play for them-- a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"**

**"Yes Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year" Said Jimma**

**"Exciting, isn't it, folks!" Said Bobba "Or next team on the ramp is………Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad. This right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today"**

**"Best of luck to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid" said Jimma**

**"Right Jimma, moving right along our next team is...Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got Power! They've got speed! They've got Teamwork!" said Bobba "They're an all-around first class team, and they're back home in Luca"**

**"Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Babba" said Jimma "And after the way they dominated last year it'd take a miracle for them to lose today. **

**"You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowed, Folks! Look at the crowed! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the goers on!**

**Niko, Tidus and all of the Besaid Aurcohs players stood out behind the crowed beside the boxes, Starring at the Luca Goers**

**"They know, I know and you know, folks!" said Bobba as Tidus walked up to Niko "The Luca Goers are Number One!"**

**Tidus kicked the box with his foot like he was angery**

**"It's like this every year, ya?" said Niko "don't let it bother you"**

**Tidus then looked back at the Luca goers posing and Showing off so he grabbed a Megaphone and jumped up onto a high box**

**"Stop right there, Goers!" Tidus yelled into the Megaphone while everybody looked at him "You guys are smilin' now but not for long! cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!"**

**Tidus then did a teasing laugh and then jumped off the box.**

**Lulu, Alice, wakka and I then came from the ship and walked up to the team**

**"What in yevons name were you doing up there?' asked Niko as he put his arm around Tidus**

**"We sure stood out though" said a team player, Datto "We were on the sphere"**

**"We were?" Asked Niko**

**"Maester Mika is here!" said a man running by**

**"Already?" asked a lady right behind him**

**"The number three dock" the man replied**

**"What's up now?" asked Wakka**

**"Maester Mika had arrived. That's what" Said Lulu**

**"Mika? Maester?" asked Wakka**

**"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira" said Lulu "He's came all the way from Bevelle. The tournament being held to honor his fifty years as maester"**

**"Fifty years?" asked Tidus "Shouldn't he, uh, be retired by now?"**

**Niko smacked tidus in the head**

**"Hey! Mind your mouth, now" he said **

**"Lets all go see him!' I said Excited**

**We all walked to Dock Number 3. It wasn't that far away but as soon as we got there, there was a big ship and a huge group of people just standing there waiting for Maester Mika to come out of the ship.**

**"Can't see a thing!" said Alice standing on her tip toes over the crowed**

**"Shhhhhhh!" said Niko**

**Suddenly the drums started playing and everyone made a path from the ramp of the ship for the Maester to walk threw.**

**But the person that was walking down the ramp wasn't Maester Mika**

**"That's a guado, right?" Whispered Niko to Lulu**

**"Who could it be?" asked Lulu**

**"Isn't that……Maester Seymour?" **

**He was then at the end of the ramp and he turned around to face the ship. He then sat on his knees with his head down. Then Maester Mika came down the ramp. Everyone kneeled down too**

**"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous Welcome" Maester Mika said "Rise, Maester Seymour, and all of you as well! I present you...the son of Maester Jyscal Guado who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know he has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon" **

**"I am Seymour Guado" Said Maester Seymour "I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to faster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy and to full fill my duties as Maester to the best of my abilities."**

**"You too, you guys! Bow your head" Said Niko**

**I then looked into Maester Seymours eyes and he glared at me and gave me a little wink. I gently took a step back. I just looked down.**

**Tidus saw Seymour wink at me but he just stood there looking at me.**

**"All right! Last meeting before the match! Hustle!"**

**Niko told me directions to go to the Locker rooms. As soon as I walked in the whole team jumped up hoping it was Niko but they just sat down because it wasn't**

**"Where's Niko?" Tidus asked**

**"At the match-up draws" Replied Datto**

**"We had to play the Goers in the first match last year." Letty said**

**"The year before that, and the one before that, too" Said Jassu as he sat down on the bench**

**"Well, we would've lost to anyone anyway" Said Keepa**

**Suddenly the door opened and there was Niko**

**"Cap'n Niko!" Said Datto standing up**

**"We're playin the Al Bhed psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals. That's right, we got seeded, two wins and we're the champions" Said Niko **

**Everyone cheered but Tidus sat down on the bench and yawned since he didn't get enough sleep. Alice, Wakka, Lulu and I walked in**

**"There you are!" said Lulu "Some one said they saw Sir Auron in the Café"**

**"Auron?" I asked "Whose Sir Auron?"**

**"Sir Auron was another guardian of Lord Braska!" Said Lulu **

**"Let's go find him!"**

**Tidus got up and walked to me.**

**"Hey! Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey!" Mumbled Wakka "The game starts like really soon! Come back quick, ya?"**

**"Hey, I'll be back" Replied Tidus**

**"Yeah, okay" Niko trusted him.**

**Tidus crossed his arms and lurked closely at Niko**

**"Hey Niko" Tidus said "You look stiff, man! Gotta loosen up a bit"**

**I giggled softly**

**Lulu, Tidus and I all went outside of the Locker rooms**

**"Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht" I said**

**"Huh? How?" asked Tidus**

**"Since both were my fathers Guardian, he might know where Sir Jecht is." I said "Let's go now!"**

**"But where's Alice and Wakka?" Asked Tidus**

**"They are at the stadium already, getting tickets" I replied**

**Then Lulu came out of the Locker rooms and went up to me**

**"It's crowed out there, Stay close!" Lulu Advised**

**Tidus ran out side the door already but as I was heading there I saw two guys whispering two each other. They were speaking this other Language and they were the people from that mysterious Ship.**

**"Hey! Al Bhed Psyches, right?" I asked "Some al Bhed saved me the other day, and this guy gave me food and uh...You don't understand me, do you? Uh, anyway, if you see that guy, tell him thanks for me. Oh, and as for the first game? May the best team win!"**

**I then walked away out the door, outside where Tidus was waiting for me. As we walked a little farther on the Concrete Dock of Luca we ran into a crowed of people and some newscasters casting the news**

**"I'm sorry, please let us through" I said patiently while the crowed made a path for me and Tidus to go threw "Hey, lets go!" I said**

**The people then pointed there cameras at me**

**"Your really famous" Said Tidus**

**I giggled. Tidus and I walked threw the crowed. I was walking fast so tidus was a little behind. I then stopped in my place.**

**"I hope we don't get separated" I said to myself**

**"Sandra!" Tidus yelled as I turned around**

**He then put his fingers in his mouth and whistled**

**"What was that?"**

**He then laughed loudly**

**"In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on Blitz players" He replied then whistled again**

**I slowly put my two fingers to my mouth**

**You could barly here what he was saying since he had two fingers in his mouth**

**'You try it; put your fingers in your mouth like this" He said**

**"Like this?" I asked**

**"Uh-uh, not like that, like this. Then you just blow" he replied**

**I blew but nothing happened just air came out of my mouth**

**"It's not working" I said**

**"Practice!" He said**

**"Okay" I replied**

**"Hey! Do that if we get separated then I'll come running" Tidus said "Well we better stick together then until u can do it" **

**"Yes Sir!" I replied**

**We then walked down the path in front of the Café **

**"Whoa! This is a pretty big town!" Tidus said "I thought every town was little-you know, like Besaid and Kilika."**

**"Towns don't usually get bigger then that" I replied "Becase when a lot of people start to gather..." I paused**

**"Sin...?" asked Tidus**

**I nodded slowly**

**"What about Luca? It's safe here?" Asked Tidus**

**"It's no any different but the stadium is here." I replied "The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength"**

**"They protect the stadium?" Tidus asked**

**"Blitzball's really the only entertainment we have." I replied "Spiras a little short on fun these days"**

**"Whoa! Talk about pressure" Tidus said putting his hand on his forehead **

**"That's right!" I replied "Is Zanarkand like this, too?" **

**"Hm" tidus said looking around "Well there are more buildings, all tall ones and cramped together"**

**"They must be so tall! Don't you ever get dizzy?" I asked**

**He laughed**

**"Lets go find Sir Auron!" I said**

**We walked inside the café. And looked around**

**"Aurons not here" tidus said looking down**

**"Lets ask around"**

**I then walked up to people sitting at the tables but there was no help there. Suddenly the Sphere on the wall then came on**

**"The game!" I yelled**

**"Today on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here...To participate in this great contest of bravery, Skill and strength" Said Measter Mika "All of these fine teams equally renowed, deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest let us the spectators. Play our role accordingly: Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valor of the defeated, Contestants, may yevon be with you"**

**The sphere pool was being filled and the crowed cheered as the teams jumped in. captains from both teams. Niko and this other guy from the Al Bhed Psyches. Get in the middle. The playing ball was launched off. They both jumped for it. But tidus looked away as Lulu walked into the café.**

**"Where in Spira have you been?" asked Lulu "Sandras been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches"**

**Tidus looked around and it was true, Sandra wasn't near by**

**""In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose" said Lulu**

**"What!" Tidus yelled**

**"If they're only Blitzball players. I doubt they'd do anything drastic." Said Lulu "But we shouldn't take chances lets go get her!"**

**"I'm going to!" yelled Tidus "This will be no problem. They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good of a team can they be?"**

**"Niko said the same thing" Said Lulu "He'll take care of the game, we should go get Sandra. The Al Bhed boat is in Dock 4. Let's Go!"**


	16. My Safe Return

_**Chapter 16: My safe return**_

_**They ran as fast as they could down the Luca Street. Suddenly these robots started running toward them.**_

"_**Whoa! What are they?" Asked Tidus**_

"_**Ancient Machina Salvaged by the Al Bhed but don't worry, there most vulnerable to lighting" said Lulu**_

"_**But Sandra can only do Lightning" Said Tidus**_

_**Lulu than cast lightning on the strange machines**_

"_**I was once a black mage" replied Lulu**_

_**They ran down a little more down the street and stopped right in front of Dock four but there were machines blocking our way**_

"_**What's up with these guys?" Tidus Asked**_

"_**The Al Bhed were expecting us"**_

_**Lulu again cast lighting on one of the machines but she ran out. Tidus then got his sword and struck the Machine malfunctioning it.**_

_**We then looked at the sphere above us and there was the game**_

"_**The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks!" said Bobba**_

_**Niko caught the ball but by the time he caught it one of the Al Bhed Psyches came up to him and kicked him in the stomach making Niko drop the ball**_

"_**Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning" Said Bobba**_

"_**But the referee doesn't call it a foul! Nikos taking a real beatin out there" said Jimma**_

_**Niko lay in the water in pain**_

"_**Still in there!" said Tidus**_

"_**He won't last." Lulu said "Nikos always like that"**_

"_**Ouch!" Said Tidus**_

"_**Let's go!" Lulu Yelled**_

_**Lulu and Tidus ran down dock four and saw the Al Behd ship. It started moving out of the dock so they had to go fast**_

"_**Let's go!" Lulu yelled as we ran to the edge of the dock**_

_**We quickly jumped onto the strange ship**_

_**As soon as we jumped on bored, the floor suddenly opened in front of us and a big machine came up. Tidus where he was standing, there was a crane right beside.**_

"_**Hey! We can use this crane!" he said running up to it**_

_**He tried pushing all the buttons but it didn't do anything**_

"_**Come on, Move!" he yelled**_

"_**It's probably out of power" said Lulu**_

"_**Hurry use magic on it!" replied Tidus**_

_**Lulu then quickly used up her strength and did thunder fury on the crane and it worked the crane was moving.**_

_**Tidus controlled it and made the crane pick up the big machine and dropped it on the ground very hard making the ships floor crack. The machine was completely crushed but tidus made the last move and hit it with his sword The machine blew up making a huge blast knocking Tidus and Lulu down.**_

_**I then opened the ships door. I was dragging a man out with me then I threw him down and gave him a hard kick on the side. Lulu walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder**_

"_**I hope u hurt them" said Lulu**_

"_**A Little" I replied**_

_**Then Tidus walked up to the beaten man and looked closely at the ship"**_

"_**What is it?" I asked**_

"_**Is this the ship that those people took you on?" asked tidus**_

"_**What?" asked Lulu**_

"_**There were these Al Bhed that took me on there ship when I first came to Spira, they tried to give me food. I was kind of hoping this was the same ship, but its not. I wonder if there all gone" I said**_

"_**What happened?" Lulu asked**_

"_**Sin came up near us." I replied "I made it out okay but I don't know what happened to their ship."**_

"_**Um, was there anyone named Cid on that ship?" asked Lulu**_

"_**I don't know they were all speaking that Al Bhed language" I said "Exept for the guy who gave me food"**_

"_**I see…." Lulu said**_

"_**So who's Cid?" asked Tidus**_

"_**He's your uncle Sandra" replied lulu as Sandra Glazed at her "but you've never actually met him"**_

"_**Wait" I said "So that means I'm Al Bhed, too, right?"**_

"_**On your mothers side, yes" said lulu "Sid is your mothers brother he became distant after your mom married, didn't she tell you to seek him out if you ever needed help?"**_

_**I shook my head slowly**_

"_**Don't tell Niko about Sandra's Lineage" said Lulu "The thing about Niko, he never had much love for the Al Bhed"**_

"_**Whoa!" said Tidus putting his hands on his head "I gotta tell Niko!"**_

"_**I thought I told you not to tell niko!" yelled Lulu**_

_**Suddenly we heard a loud horn **_

"_**The game!" I shouted**_

"_**oh" said lulu**_

_**Lulu grabbed dust out of her little bag around her waist and threw the dust in the air; suddenly we were on the dock again. We ran to the sphere to see how the game was going**_

"_**Thirty seconds left, the Aurochs are launching an all out of offensive" Said Bobba "A long pass from Letty to Niko! It goes threw, he shoots! Gooooooooooal! Unbelievable, the Aurochs win the match! 3-2"  
"We won!" cheered Tidus**_

"_**We did it! We're in the finals" I cheered as I hugged Tidus**_

"_**No the most...graceful win." Said Lulu putting her hand to her forehead and looking down**_

"_**Hey, aren't you being just a little un fair?" asked Tidus**_

"_**Excuse me?" asked Lulu**_

_**Tidus then took a few steps back**_


	17. The Tournament or the Enemy

_**Chapter 17: The Tournament or the Enemy **_

_**Mean while Niko and his team went back to the locker room and Niko laid down on the bench and moaned painfully**_

"_**Sure you alright Cap'n?" asked Datto**_

"_**The game starts in a few minutes." Said Letty "You sure you okay?"**_

"_**Were playing the Goers too" mentioned Jassu**_

_**Niko threw the ball at the door like he was mad. Then Tidus, Lulu, and I walked in. Tidus saw the ball roll right in front of him and he put his foot on top of it**_

"_**Miss me?" asked tidus picking up the ball and throwing it in the air**_

_**I then walked in, beside Tidus**_

"_**Lady Sandra!" yelled Datto**_

"_**Are you okay?" asked Letty**_

"_**All this because of me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said bowing to the team**_

"_**How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you" asked Niko**_

"_**Hey, let it go alright?" said Tidus**_

"_**Don't go near Al Bhed anymore" advised Niko "They're trouble"**_

_**I laughed "Hey I'm going to see how Alice and Wakka are doing at the stadium" I said as I gave tidus a kiss on the cheek "I'll be watching the game"**_

_**I ran out of the room**_

_**Tidus walked up to Niko**_

"_**The game starts soon" said Niko "No time for warm-ups. Ready?"**_

"_**Lemme at 'em!" replied Tidus**_

"_**All right" Said Niko getting up "I got something to tell you boys. After this game, I'm retiring. I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose I'm quitting Blitzball but you know, since we're here, we might as well win!"**_

"_**Yeah!" yelled the Aurochs**_

"_**I'm warming the bench" Niko said "Tidus is taking my place. All right, boys lets win this one!"**_

"_**Lets Blitz!" added Tidus**_

_**Tidus and the team went out of the locker room as Niko and Lulu stayed inside. Lulu walked up to Niko**_

"_**I saw you there floating on the sphere" said Lulu**_

"_**Hey, you weren't supposed to see that" Niko said**_

_**Niko moaned and fell into Lulus arms**_

"_**You really gave it your all, didn't you?" Lulu whispered**_

_**Tidus and the team formed a circle outside the Locker room. They all put there hands out in the middle on top of each other**_

_**All right boys, what're we gonna do?" asked Tidus**_

"_**Win" yelled the Aurochs**_

"_**For Cap'n niko!" added Botta**_

_**Niko and Lulu sat on the bench and watched the game on the sphere**_

"_**This is it folks!" said Bobba "In just a few minutes, the championship game! But who could have imagined these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs"**_

_**This looks like history in the making, Bobba" Said Jimma**_

_**The Leader of the Luca Goers and Tidus went in the middle of the Sphere pool with there team behind them. The leader held his hand out, wanting to shake Tidus's hand but as soon as tidus put his hand out the leader pulled his hand back.**_

"_**There already going at it, folks!" Said Bobba "The goers are taunting the Aurochs!"**_

_**It was finally blitz off time. The ball was launched in the air and Tidus caught it. He looked behind him and seen the whole Luca team right behind him but as soon as he looked back the leader was in front of him and kicked the ball right out of his hands. The leader quickly swam right at the goal line but Letty and Datto stopped in front of him. The leader then threw the ball over Letty. Letty tried blocking the pass but it didn't work and Brickson the Luca goer's team mate grabbed the ball and headed straight for the goal. Tidus saw that Brickson was about to shoot and he swam as quickly as possible to block it. Tidus tackled hard and had the ball once again. But it wasn't good enough. The clock had run out.**_

"_**And its Half time!" said Bobba**_

"_**The Goers are just playing great Bobba. Really great" said Bobba "The fans are getting impatient. They're calling for some action! The Aurochs spirits are fading quickly, are they going down without a fight?"**_

_**Tidus looked at the crowed and saw me with Alice and Wakka beside her. He smiled and I smiled back. Suddenly the whole crowed started chanting "Niko!"**_

"_**Everyone seems to be calling for Niko, folks!" said Bobba**_

_**tidus then closed his eyes tightly and just swam out of the sphere pool**_

"_**Say...Where is that player going?" asked Bobba "He's leaving the sphere pool. He may be injured"**_

_**Tidus went back to the Locker room to check on Niko**_

"_**Its your turn to go out there" tidus said**_

_**Niko just looked down. He put on his uniform and walked out of the locker room. Tidus watched him leave and was thinking**_

"**_To be Honest, I did feel kind of left out, but it really was the Aurochs and Nikos show after all" Tidus thought_**

"_**I wonder what's happening" Wondered Bobba "The crowed is going wild"**_

_**Suddenly Niko came in the Sphere pool and to his team**_

"_**Ah! It's Niko; He's back in the field and ready to go!" Said Bobba "The Aurochs team is glad to have him back"**_

_**Niko gave his team a high five**_

_**It was time to Blitz off again. Suddenly out of no where the Leader of the Luca goers grabbed the ball and unexpectedly made a goal. Now it was 1-0 **_

_**Niko told the team to split up and just shoot like crazy. 3 minutes past and it was 2-0. Finally time was up and the Luca Goers Won.**_

"_**The Aurochs may have lost the game, but what a way to go!"**_

**_Niko just looked at the score bord and was shocked and disappointed. He just laid there in the water. Suddenly Tidus came into the Sphere Pool and saw Niko just laying there. He swam up to him and gave him thumbs up. Suddenly Tidus saw those Jade green fish come into the Sphere pool. He tapped Niko on the shoulder and he Saw the fish too. He quickly got up. Niko saw a Blitzball floating in the water so he grabbed it and used it as a weapon. The fish came closer and closer and they were ready to battle_**

"_**Whats Happening?" asked Lulu**_

"_**Sandra, what do we do?" asked Alice**_

_**I didn't know what to do I just knew they were in trouble. There were too many of them and they were all blocking the way out.**_

_**I knew somehow I had to pull the plug seriously I had to drain the water out of the Sphere pool. I didn't know how so I had to use magic. I formed an X with my hands and slowly pulled them apart and the water magically started to drain. The fish swam away so Tidus and Niko had a chance to escape. Suddenly there were fiends everywhere coming from the main gate. Everyone was running and screaming for there lives.**_

_**Then I saw him. Sir Auron, standing in front of a dinosaur fiend. The thing I noticed, it was really him. He was the guy who let go of my hand and let me slide into that sea. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was me saving him from that fiend. Was he looking at me? Then he smiled like he didn't care that the fiend was there. He held his humongous sword over his shoulder and took a few steps forward and sliced that fiend in one hit. I didn't know he was that powerful.**_

_**We tried getting to him but the crowed was pushing us back.**_

_**But Tidus and Niko ran into him**_

"_**Auron!" they both said**_

"_**So you do know him?" asked Tidus**_

"_**Yeah, best guardian there ever was." Replied Niko**_

_**They both walked up to him but he didn't say anything. Suddenly about five fiends surrounded them.**_

"_**Hey, gimme a break!" yelled Tidus**_

_**We could see Measter Seymour up at the throne. He did this weird Hand Formation and an Anchor came from the clouds in the sky and go far into the concrete of Luca right in front of him. Suddenly the Anchor was pulling back up from the ground and a monster was connected to the end of it. It was a horrifying bird looking thing, its wings was against its body tied with chains. It gathered this power and every time the Monster twitched its neck a fiend blew up and Light Orbs came from its body. The orbs had a screaming noise coming from each and everyone of them. Everyone was completely terrified of the monster but they all knew that the monster was helping them.**_


	18. Revealing the Truth

_**Chapter 18: Revealing the truth**_

_**Captian Niko and the Aurochs team all went to the front of the Café. **_

"_**You really leavin Cap'n?" asked Datto**_

"_**Shouldn't you heal up first?" asked Letty**_

"_**Sandra needs me with her now" replied Niko "I can't be lying in some bed."**_

"_**Yeah, but..." said Datto putting his head down**_

"_**Come on, Look Sharp!" Niko Advised "The Blitz season just started. Don't make those faces, ya?"**_

_**Niko then handed Letty the Blitzball he was holding. Then he turned around**_

"_**Well...See you, boys! You be good!" said Niko walking away**_

"_**Cap'n" said the Aurochs**_

"_**I can't hear you!" yelled Niko**_

"_**Cap'n!" The aurochs shouted louder**_

_**Niko walked to where Me, Alice, Wakka and Lulu were. Tidus and Auron had to talk privately **_

_**Niko walked up to me**_

"_**Are you sure?" I asked**_

"_**Never liked long good byes, anyways" said Niko "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Sandra. I had some promises to keep, ya? For now on, I'm your full-time guardian"**_

"_**welcome back, Sir Niko" I said "Good to have you with us"**_

"_**Hey, good to be back, ya?" said Niko "So any news on what happened?"**_

"_**Not really. No one knows where the fiends came from" Replied Lulu "But Measter Mika is safe and sound. Thanks to Measter Seymour. That's about it"**_

"_**Measter Seymour's aeon" I said "It was so powerful"**_

_**Alice and Wakka just sat on the steps and talked privatly**_

_**Meanwhile at dock 3, Tidus ran up to Auron and grabbed him by his shirt**_

"_**Hey you! Don't just stand there!" yelled tidus "All of the is your fault! Getting swallowed by sin! Ending up here in spira! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand! Everything-Everything! I'm telling you, this is all your fault!"**_

_**Tidus slowly let go of Aurons shirt and Auron just started laughing loudly. Tidus just walked a few feet away from him.**_

"_**Who are you, anyway?" asked Tidus "You knew my old man, didn't you?"**_

"_**Yeah" replied Auron**_

"_**You also knew Sandra's Father?" asked tidus**_

"_**That's correct" Auron replied again**_

"_**Hey man, there is no way!" Tidus yelled "That's impossible"**_

"_**There's nothing impossible about it" Auron said in a cool tone "Jecht, Braska, and I…..Together defeated Sin ten years ago. Then I went to Zanarkand, where I watched over you, so that one day, I could bring you to Spira"**_

"_**Why did it have to be me?" **_

"_**Jecht told me to" replied Auron**_

"_**Is he alive?" asked Tidus**_

"_**It depends on what you mean by "alive"" said Auron "He is no longer human. But then I felt something of Jecht there in that shell, couldn't you?. You must have felt it too, when you came in contact with Sin."**_

_**Suddenly a light just flashed in tidus's head **_

"_**It can't be" he said**_

_**Auron paused for a moment "It is. Sin is Jecht"**_

"_**No! That's Ridiculous! And I don't believe you" yelled Tidus kicking the ground and folding his fist**_

"_**But it is the truth" replied Auron "You'll see for yourself. Come with me."**_

"_**And if I say no?" asked Tidus**_

"_**Every story must have an ending" replied Auron**_

"_**I don't care about your stories!" yelled tidus**_

"_**I see. Sorry you feel that way" said Auron "fine then, Come or don't come, it's your decision"**_

_**Tidus then ran up to Auron and then screamed "What am I supposed to say, you say it's my decision but I don't have a choice, do I? You're the only one who can tell me what's going, anyway! I have to go with you! I have too!"**_

_**Tidus then turned the opposite way and put his hands on his knees**_

"_**Irritating. I know" Auron said then paused for a moment "Or are you afraid to protect Sandra?"**_

_**Tidus then just froze and a word just wouldn't come out of his mouth. Auron walked up to him and put his hand on tidus's shoulder**_

"_**It's alright" he said**_

"_**Auron?" tidus said quietly "Will I ever go home, back to Zanarkand?" **_

"_**That's up to Jecht" replied Auron "I'm going to offer my services to Sandra. Come."**_

_**They both started heading to the group**_

"_**Do you think he's gonna stay?" asked Niko**_

"_**Sir auron knows him imparetnly." Said Lulu "You're right, he did find someone he knew"**_

"_**Do you think he'll find a way back to Zanarkand?" I asked**_

"_**In any case, I'll Miss having him around" replied Niko**_

"_**He's in town, isn't he?" I asked "I think I will go see him"**_

_**We suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairway beside us.**_

"_**Oh" I said as I saw Tidus and Auron**_

"_**Whoa!" Niko said**_

"_**Sir Auron!" I said in Surprise**_

"_**Sandra." Said Auron**_

"_**Sir?" I asked**_

"_**I wish to be your guardian" he replied "Do you accept?"**_

_**I gasped loudly**_

"_**You're serious?" asked Niko**_

"_**You refuse?" he asked**_

"_**No! No! We accept, right everyone?" I asked**_

"_**O- of course, no problem at all" said Niko**_

"_**But...why?" asked Lulu**_

"_**I promised Braska" he replied**_

"_**You promised my father?" I asked then paused for a moment "Thank you Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us!"**_

"_**And...He comes too" said Auron gabbing Tidus's shoulder and pulling him in front.**_

"_**Hi guys" he said "Eh, Howdy"**_

"_**This one I promised Sir Jecht" Auron said**_

"_**Is he alive?" I asked**_

"_**Cant say" replied auron "Haven't seen him in ten years"**_

"_**I...see"**_

"_**You'll meet eventually" Auron Added**_

"_**Yes, I'm looking forward to it" I replied**_

_**Auron walked up to Lulu**_

"_**What's our itinerary?" Auron asked "Where are we headed?"**_

"_**Hey come with me!" I yelled to Tidus**_

_**I walked over to the end of the road overlooking the city when tidus walked over here, he looked a bit nervous and he kept making dirt circles on the ground with his feet.**_

"_**Hey, watch!" I said**_

_**I turned to look at the city and I whistled loudly**_

"_**Hey, you got pretty good" he said looking very disappointed**_

"_**You sound sad" I said**_

"_**Yeah" he replied "Maybe"**_

"_**Wanna scream?" I asked**_

"_**I really don't think that's gonna help this time" he replied**_

"_**You know what?" I asked "It's embarrassing to say this myself. But Black mages and their guardians are kind of like Spiras ray of light. A lot of people in spira depend on us" I turned to face Tidus "I know it's hard, but I learned to practice smiling when I'm sad, you know?"**_

"_**Yeah." Replied Tidus "I understand...I think"**_

"_**Right, let's see what you can do"**_

"_**Huh?" tidus said confused**_

"_**come on!" I said**_

_**Tidus tried to smile but he couldn't do it. He tried putting his fingers at the corners of his mouth and tried smiling again but it still didn't work. Then he started giggling**_

"_**This is weird" he said**_

"_**Now." I said putting my finger up "Try laughing out loud"**_

"_**What?" tidus said like he didn't want to do it**_

"_**Come on" I replied "Show me"**_

_**Then he started laughing loudly**_

"_**Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughed over and over again "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"**_

"_**You probably shouldn't laugh any more" I advised**_

_**Then he just started laughing again. I then took a deep breath. We looked at each other. Then I joined him**_

"_**Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" we both laughed**_

_**Then we just started cracking up and tidus bent over and put his hand over his stomach**_

"_**Too funny!" I said**_

"_**It was your idea" He said still laughing**_

"_**Um, thank you" I said "I want my journey to be full of laughter" **_

'_**Okay" he replied**_

"_**If we should get separated, just whistle" I looked at him and looked into his eyes "I'll come running, I promise"**_

_**Tidus stared back and nodded "Well, lets go!"**_

_**We both turned around and everyone was staring at us"**_

"_**What are you looking at?" asked Tidus**_

"_**We were worried you guys might have gone crazy" replied Alice**_

"_**We're sorry" I said "Um, alright. We'll go to the temple at Djose and guardians, don't forget to smile"**_


	19. The Highroad

_**Chapter 19: the high road**_

_**We all walked up the stairway that Alice and Wakka you're sitting on. We didn't know what they talked about that whole time but I really didn't want to know for some reason. As we got to the top of the Stairway we came to a dirt road. A very long dirt road. We saw people riding Chocobos to the travel agency.**_

"_**We forgot to mention one thing to you guys" said Niko**_

"_**What is it?" asked Alice**_

"_**Um...okay...The, uh...well...You and wakka have to go somewhere else when we get to the travel agency up the road here?"**_

"_**What do you mean somewhere else?" asked Wakka**_

"_**and how far away is that somewhere else?" asked Tidus**_

"_**It is at Besiad Island" replied Niko "and Alice and wakka have to protect your home base, which is where you trained"**_

"_**You guys probably won't see each other until you conquer sin" said lulu**_

"_**What?" yelled all four of us in shock**_

_**We all looked at each other. A tear suddenly ran down Alices face. I walked up to her and gave her a comforting hug.**_

"_**At least you will be with Wakka" I whispered in her ear**_

"_**Yeah, but I will miss you" she replied**_

"_**Me and tidus will be fine, you will always be in my heart and we will still see each other" I said "We may visit you soon"**_

_**Tidus shook Wakkas hand**_

"_**Protect Alice okay?" asked Tidus**_

"_**Don't worry" Wakka said then smiled**_

"_**Okay, let's get going"**_

_**We started walking down the dirt road and then we came up to a big Statue of someone. Then some guy came up to us and started telling us about the man in the statue**_

"_**This is a statue of Lord Mi'ihen eight centuries ago, he found legion known today as the crusaders. In just a few short years after founding, their ranks grew through Spira. The maesters of Yevon feared and uprising and accused the rebellion. So Lord Mi'ihen walked along this very road to go face their charges and retreat them. He succeeded in winning the Measters trust and his legion became an arm of the Yevon clergy. It was then that Yevon gave them the name "crusaders" which they kept ever since and the rest is history"**_

_**On the other side of the dirt path there were parts of an old city**_

"_**Do you know what those ruins are from?" asked the old man**_

"_**Some old city" replied Tidus**_

"_**Correct" said the man "A city most ancient!" I walked up beside Tidus "Terrible testament to sins power. I tremble every time I see them. Compared to sin, humans are mere mudpuppies"**_

"_**But I believe humans are the only one capable of defeating sin" I said**_

"_**A good reply, I am relieved to hear you say that m' lady Black Mage"**_

"_**Oh" I said in surprised that he knew who I was**_

"_**Where are my manners?" said the old man "I am Machen, a Scholar, at your service. M' lady. I am on a Journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking its stories and secrets...My travels have taken me too many places, and I am troubled by what I have seen. Fragile smiles on peoples faces crumbling at the mere mention of sin. They are counting on you, M' lady. Give them a reason to rejoice once more"**_

"_**I will" I replied**_

_**As we started walking down the dirt road more, three chocobos stopped In front of us.**_

"_**Lady Black Mage, I presume" said a lady riding a Chocobo**_

"_**Yes, I am Sandra" I said as I bowed**_

"_**I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo knights"**_

"_**And I'm Elma, we've been charged to guard the Highroad" said another Woman riding on a Chocobo**_

"_**There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area with a taste for Chocobos. Do take care Sandra. If you are to rent Chocobos"**_

"_**Thank you." I replied "We will be Careful"**_

"_**Good" replied Lucil "We should get back to our rounds. Farwell. Oh and good luck to your guardians as well"**_

"_**Our prayers are with you" said Elma**_

_**They all rode there chocobos opposite ways to protect the people walking on the Highroad**_

"_**A large fiend?" tidus asked then thought for a moment "Let's go get him"**_

"_**Why?" asked Auron**_

"_**It's the right thing to do" replied Tidus**_

"_**It's the right thing to do?" said Auron laughing**_

_**What'd I say now?" asked Tidus**_

"_**Jecht said that a lot, too" Aurin Replied "And every time he said it. It meant trouble for Braska and me"**_

"_**My lady Black mage!" said a lady running up to us**_

"_**You're a black mage?" asked a little girl**_

"_**Yes, my name is Sandra?" I replied kneeling down**_

"_**I'm Calli" said the girl**_

"_**Nice to meet you Calli" I said nicely**_

"_**Lady Sandra, are you going to bring us the calm?" asked Calli**_

"_**Yes" I replied "Very soon"**_

"_**Yay!" said Calli running around me**_

"_**Were looking forward to another calm, Lady Sandra" said the Woman**_

"_**I'll do my best" I replied**_

"_**And good luck to your guardians as well" **_

_**The lady and the little girl walked away. In the distance we saw the girl turn around and wave good bye. We all waved back**_

"_**What's a calm?" asked Wakka**_

"_**The calm is a time of peace." Replied Lulu "It comes after a Black Mage defeats sin and lasts until sin reappears"**_

"_**Sin dies and is reborn" I added**_

"_**I get it!" said Wakka "I thought it was weird, Sandra's dad defeated sin ten years ago, right? But sins still here! Didn't make sense till now. What if it just comes back?"**_

"_**Don't say it isn't worth it...because it is" I said**_

_**Even for a little while, people can sleep in there beds without being afraid. That kind of time is worth anything. Don't say it isn't worth it. Those words I said that day, I remember them well.**_

_**We walked up a small incline and farther down the road we saw a brown carriage. We ran to see what it was. As soon as we got behind it, it started moving with a chocobo pulling it. And two men that were walking beside it looked very familiar. A moment later the carriage pulled to the side of the path and we walked up to the two men.**_

_**  
"Hey, we saw the game!" said Gatta "You guys were great!"**_

"_**It was close" said Luzzu**_

_**These were the two men we saved from the giant fiend in Kilika woods.**_

"_**Hey!" said Elma riding her Chocobo up to Luzzu and Gatta "Stop loafing around!"**_

"_**Uh...The Black Mage and her guardians" said gatta trying to think of something to say**_

"_**This mission requires our full attention" said Lucil "We've no time to waste! Understood?"**_

"_**Yes ma'am!" said Luzzu saluting "Apologize ma'am!"**_

"_**Carry on." Replied Lucil going away with Elma down the path**_

"_**See?" Luzzu asked Gatta "Keep your head down and say "sir" a lot. And you'll do fine"**_

"_**Right...Sir" replied Gatta**_

_**I giggled softly as everyone looked at me. Looking at me in a way that I laughed for no reason**_

"_**Hey, Sandra...Eve though Yevon rejected us...We still believe in you." Said Luzzu "That won't ever change"**_

"_**Thank you, Sir Luzzu, Sir Gatta" I replied "But you know, It's not to late for you to go to Besaid and..." **_

"_**We should get going, sir!" Gatta interrupted **_

_**They both then ran off**_

_**As we were half way to the travel Agency, we ran into a guard yelling at a young lady**_

"_**We'll defeat sin anyway we can!" yelled the guard**_

"_**But Yevons teachings say..." **_

"_**Enough!" he yelled interrupting her**_

_**He walked away. The young lady looked down very disappointed.**_

"_**Are you alright?" I asked**_

"_**Lady Sandra!" She bowed "It is an honor, my lady. My name is Shelinda, I am a disciple of Yevon"**_

"_**What was all that about?" asked Niko "The crusaders operation?"**_

"_**You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about?"**_

"_**I heard they were to use forbidden Machina!" said Shelinda "I had to stop them."**_

"_**Huh? Why?" asked Tidus**_

"_**The use of Machina id strictly forbidden by the Yevon priesthood" replied Lulu**_

"_**That bad, ya?" asked Niko**_

"_**Let them use whatever they want!" said Auron "They still won't defeat sin"**_

"_**But it's not about defeating sin!" yelled Shelinda "The teachings of Yevon must be upheld"**_

"_**Yeah! Right!" said Niko**_

"_**But you don't understand!" yelled Shelinda "The crusaders wont even listen to me and its all because I'm just a Lowly acolyte"**_

"_**Don't say that!" I said folding my fists "Well I haven't been a Black mage for very long myself, you see? Still, I can't put myself down every time I fall. People are depending on me! They're depending on both of us!"**_

"_**Yes! Yes, you're right, my lady. Absolutely right!"**_

_**I slowly nodded**_

"_**Thank you so much, Lady Sandra" said Shelinda "Now I feel I have the courage to finish my training"**_

_**We walked up another small incline and we were at the Travel agency**_

"_**We rest here" said Auron "Alice and wakka, Luzzu and Gatta will be here in a while to take you to Besaid. You better wait out here"**_

_**They nodded**_

"_**But, this is an Al Bhed shop" complained Niko**_

"_**Is that a problem?" asked Auron**_

"_**They don't belive in Yevon, And in Luca the..." He paused "They Kidnapped Sandra!"**_

"_**Where were her Guardians?" Auron Sighed**_

_**Niko started Whistling Innocently**_

"_**Sir Aurons just concerned about your health" I sad**_

"_**I'm not tired one bit!" Niko yelled**_

"_**Well I am." Said Auron as he walked inside**_

_**We all walked in but Tidus and I turned around and waved to Alice and wakka. But I couldn't take a little wave; I ran as fast as I could to Alice and gave her a hug**_

_**I walked back to tidus and we walked inside the Travel Agency.**_


	20. The Chocobo Eater

_**Chapter 20: The Chocobo eater**_

_**We stayed in the Travel Agency for a few minutes. I couldn't take that Wakka and Alice were out there alone so I went out there to tell them to come inside. But when I opened the door, they were already gone. My friends... gone until I took out Sin. I was so scared that maybe I wouldn't survive this. But I had to. I went out to the edge of the cliff which over looked the Ocean. I sat down in the grass swaving around my body by the wind. Then Tidus walked out.**_

"_**Check it out!" he said as he looked at the ocean and the big pink sky**_

_**The sunset was different from the one we saw in Kilika. It was quiet—almost gentle**_

"_**Watcha up to?" he walked up to me**_

_**I looked up at him and smiled**_

"_**Pretty..." I replied**_

"_**Sure is" he said quietly**_

"_**Peaceful...I wish I could live in a place like this" I said as he looked at me**_

"_**You can" he said "Once you defeat sin, right?"**_

"_**Uh-huh" I nodded "But then a new sin will be born anyway"**_

"_**Well...You can just beat it again"**_

"_**I wish I could" I said**_

"_**Hey, you can! Trust me! You are the best Black Mage out there!" he then paused "Sandra, why does sin always come back?"  
I looked up at the pink sky "Sin is our punishment for our vanity, and it will not go away until we've atoned"**_

"_**How do we do that?" He asked "What did we do that was so bad in the first place? Oh, was it using lots of machine or something? Oh...wait, was that such a bad thing, really?"**_

_**I slowly put my fingers to my chin "It's funny..."**_

"_**Hm?" asked Tidus**_

"_**Ever since I was young, I never questioned it. But now that you ask me if it is that bad or not...I don't know. There are so many things I don't know."**_

_**Tidus stood up "Well then, we're the same! Such thinking is very unbecoming of a Black mage" he said with a different voice "Sound like Mika?"**_

_**I put my hands to my mouth and started laughing "That's not very nice, you know?"**_

_**Tidus Yawned and Stretched as I stood up**_

"_**You know...During a game, you have to think of blitz and nothing else, you know?"**_

"_**Okay" I replied**_

"_**You cant think "That's a cute girl in the fifth seat from the right" he said as he pointed his finger in the air and put his hand over his forehead "And you can't be thinking about where you're going to go on that date, because the minute you do, that's when you lose! You see Sandra, what I'm saying is, you really shouldn't worry, you know? After we beat sin, that's when you can worry about the future"**_

"_**I guess" I replied**_

"_**But Sandra, How are you supposed to beat something big like that?" he held his arms straight out **_

"_**The final summoning" I replied as Tidus looked at me confused "It's the only way to defeat sin. The only way. With it, we can call the final aeon. That's the goal of the pilgrimage. The Fayth of the final summoning lies waiting on the far north, to great Black mage that complete their pilgrimage. At the worlds edge...Zanarkand"**_

"_**In Zanarkand?" he asked surprised**_

"_**She means the ruins of a city destroyed one thousand years ago." We turned to find Auron**_

"_**You sure its ruins?" asked Tidus**_

"_**That's what I've heard, mine too" I replied**_

"_**You'll see it for yourself soon enough. Sandra, come back inside**_

"**_I will go to zanarkand, to see it with my own eyes" Tidus sounded sad_**

_**I shook my head, looked back at the ocean and walked back inside.**_

_**Everyone rested for awhile until Tidus woke up. He walked to the dorrr and as he got in front of it some other guy walked inside and bumped the door on tidus's nose**_

"**_Bakrft qu" he said in a different language_**

"_**Sorry?" tidus asked confused**_

"_**Ah, forgive me sir. I meant to say "Pardon me" but it came out in Al Bhed"**_

"_**Oh, You're an Al bhed?" asked Tidus**_

**_He nodded "I am Rin, owner of this establishment" he replied "Hela du saad gui"_**

"_**Huh?" asked Tidus**_

"_**It means "Nice to meet you" replied Rin**_

"**_Well "Helly doo saad wee" to you too" said Tidus trying to speak Al Bhed_**

"_**If you are interested...Al Bhed primers can be found all over Spira." He said "Finding them and learning our language might be fun. Here, let me give you one in commoration of our meeting. Although you might want to be careful where you speak our landuage" he handed a book to Tidus**_

"_**Yeah, I hear Al Bhed aren't liked much" said tidus "Oh, sorry"**_

**_Rin then exhelled loudly "Ed ec a orasa" _**

_**Suddenly a scream came from outside**_

"_**Someone help! The Chocobos!"**_

_**That's our cue, lets go!" said Auron**_

_**We both ran outside**_

"_**To the Chocobo corral!" said Lulu**_

_**I then ran out of the Travel Agency and as we ran a few feet we heard a roar above us. We turned around and saw the giant Chocobo eater on top of the Travel Agency holding a chocobo. It then jumped off in front of us. The Chocobo escaped. The fiend of strong and had too much strength for us so I had to summon Ifrit. I held my stick in front of me as it burst in flames I twisted my staff until the fire gathered in the middle. I kneeled down and made a fire circle around me. The whole ground went up the air. Ifrit was in the middle of the rock surrounded by a shield he burst out as I flew in the air I landed on his shoulder and we both landed on the ground. **_

"_**Please, help us" I said to the Aeon**_

_**Ifrit made a meteor come from his mouth and strike at the Fiend. It did a lot of damage but not enough. The fiend ran up to Ifrit and striked it with its humongous hand and it knocked Ifrit out. He slowly disappearedWe were at an edge of a cliff**_

"_**So...We're to be pushed off a cliff?" asked Auron**_

_**I couldn't let that happen but it was to late. No warnings, the fiend pushed us off the cliff**_


	21. Our new Plan

_**Chapter 21: Our new plan**_

_**We landed safely on the ground. From up above it seemed very high but it really wasn't.**_

"_**Now I know I can count on you" sighed Auron at Tidus**_

"_**Gimme a break" Tidus said, swinging his arm "I just woke up. Like you did much"**_

"_**It was your idea to fight that thing" said Auron turning the opposite way "If you're always so groggy, just stay awake"**_

"_**Yeah right, thanks for the tip" Tidus looked down**_

_**I looked up as a yellow feather slowly glided and landed in front of me. It meant for the sign of failure. There was a brick pathway where we were standing. As we walked farther the more Chocobos there were. They were really popular these days. Then we saw Lucil**_

"_**What are you doing on this road?" she asked like we were in trouble**_

"_**Oh, you know..." said Tidus**_

"_**I see...The high road ends over there" She pointed farther down the path we were on "However, we have sealed off the area beyond for the duration of our operation here. You may ask the gate captain up ahead if you need to pass through"**_

_**We nodded and then continued. There was the gate. But Dona was in front of it yelling at this guard**_

"_**How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a Black mage!" she yelled**_

"_**Sorry m' aam! No exceptions."**_

"_**You dare to impede a Black mages Pilgrimage?" asked Dona**_

"_**Sorry m' aam! No exceptions" repeated the guard**_

"_**Useless!" Dona turned around and saw me "Oh, it's you. As you can see not even Black mages can pass. But they'll call on us in the end. Just wait and see. In the mean time I think I'll have a nap" She ran off**_

_**There was one thing I figured out that day. I was not the only Black Mage out there. People just knew me better and trusted me better. It was a time limit to defeat Sin. The four heroes well, I guess to people they didn't mean much. The White Mage, Black knight and White warrior, there was a purpose between them, to protect me. They were worth everything to me. I thought there was only one Black mage. I guess I read everything wrong. **_

_**We went up to the gate**_

"_**Gatta and Luzzu reporting sir!" said gatta standing beside the big carriage saluting to the guard**_

"_**This is the last of them." Said Luzzu**_

_**Inside the carriage was this red bug fiend it looked like an oversized cockroach.**_

"_**Good to have you with us." Said the guard "Go on through"**_

"_**Hey, show me how to play Blitzball sometime" Gatta yelled to Tidus**_

"_**Wait around; we'll have sin beatin in no time" Added Luzzu**_

_**I waved goodbye. They pulled the carriage through the gate. We walked up to the Guard**_

"_**Hey, you're a Black Mage and her guardians, right?" asked the guard "Sorry for the inconvenience" **_

"_**Tell me about this operation" I said**_

"_**What, they didn't tell you?" asked the guard surprised "We're bringing sinspawn from all over Spira here. Sinspawn inevitably draw sin, right? We're going to lure it into a trap!"**_

_**We started to walk threw the gate but the guard stopped us.**_

"_**I'm sorry" apologized the guard "I can't let you threw"**_

_**We turned around. Very disappointed because this was the place we needed to go but we were at a dead end. We took a few steps forward then we saw Maester Seymour**_

"_**So we meet again, Lady Sandra" said Seymour**_

"_**Y-yes" I stuttered**_

"_**You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?"**_

"_**Uh, well" I looked back at the gate**_

"_**I see..." said Seymour walking up to the gate guard**_

_**I just stood there...wondering what he was going to do.**_

"_**Maester Seymour, Let me show you to the command Center" said the guard**_

"_**Hold" Seymour ordered "I have a request"**_

"_**Yes, your grace?" asked the guard**_

"_**I would like for you to let Lady Sandra and her guardians to pass threw this gate"**_

"_**But Maester Seymour, sir!"**_

"_**Do not worry" he replied "I will keep full responsibility"**_

"_**Very well then, they may pass"**_

_**Seymour turned around to face us**_

"_**It is done" he said**_

"_**Thank you, your grace!" I bowed very quickly**_

_**Maester Seymour walked threw the gate down the path. I just stayed there bowing even though Maester Seymour was already gone.**_

"_**Sandra, its time to go" said lulu putting her hand on my back**_

"_**Oh! Right!" I got straight up wondering why I was just standing there bowing to nothing**_

"_**Who does he think he is?" Tidus asked Niko folding his fist**_

"_**He's a Maester, better get used to it, ya?" replied Niko**_

_**We continued down the path. As we were walking we saw Maester Seymour end up in a crowed of people all saluting him**_

"_**All hail Maester Seymour!"**_

"_**Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of Yevon. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, Maester of Yevon, well bear witness to your deeds today"**_

"_**Sir!" Yelled the crowed**_

"_**What's goin' on?" asked Niko shocked "Whys Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using the Al Bheds Machina! They're violating the teachings!"**_

"_**Even going against the teachings, they're willing to risk it for the greater good." I said "Niko, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too"  
"Lulu?" asked Niko trying to get some help**_

"_**Hm... I can only speculate" She sighed**_

_**Niko put his hand on his forehead and looked down**_

"_**Ask him yourself" advised Auron as Maester Seymour walked up to him**_

"_**Ah, Sir Auron" He suddenly said "It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years"**_

"_**I got nothing to say about it" Auron Replied**_

"_**I...See" Seymour gazed at me "Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian"**_

_**I gasped loudly "Your grace!"**_

"_**Please, there's no need for formalities"**_

"_**Excuse me...Maester Seymour?" asked Niko coming up beside him and scratching the back of his head like he was nervous "Why is your Leadership...presently...present here...sir?"**_

"_**Please, speak as you normally would" Seymour said**_

"_**Isn't this operation against the teachings of yevon?" he asked "Aren't you gonna stop them?"**_

"_**It's true...I should" Niko crossed his arms like he was right "however...both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This operation Mi'ihen was born from what wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, Their intentions are pure and I, Seymour Guado—the person not the master of Yevon...As denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endears" **_

"_**But, using Machina...that's bad, isn't it?" asked Niko**_

"_**Pretend you didn't see them" he replied**_

_**Niko gasped loudly "Beg your pardon, but that's not something a Maester should say!"**_

"_**Then pretend I didn't say it." He sighed again**_

"_**You're kidding!" yelled Niko**_

"_**For the first time I laid eyes on him, I never did like Seymour" thought Tidus "But you know, some of the things he said that day...They made a lot of Sense to me."**_

_**Seymour walked away as a guy named Clasko walked up to us **_

"_**Excuse me, Lady Sandra?"**_

"_**Yes!" I replied joyfully**_

"_**The command center, Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am"**_

"_**Thank you" I replied**_

"_**Take that road to the command center, its not far" he pointed to his left to a cave "We're still in the midst of preparations this way, sorry"**_

_**We slowly walked into the cave. There were people going in and out of the cave getting ready for getting Sin into its trap**_

_**As soon as we walked in a woman walked up to us**_

"_**There is an increase of fiends in this area" warned the Woman "Please be careful"**_

_**The woman led her hand to a circle on the ground. We stood on it and water completely submerged it and it started going up to another level of the cave.**_

_**As soon as we got off a man jumped in front of Tidus **_

"_**Kimarhi!" yelled Lulu**_

_**Kimarhi was holding a spear and jumped in the air. He slammed on the ground and the impact was so strong, it pushed away Tidus. He then roared loudly warning Tidus to stay away. Tidus ran up to the strange man and was about to hit him but Kimarhi moved out of the way and Tidus missed.**_

"_**Enough you too" yelled Lulu**_

_**He just nodded. Kimarhi wasn't a normal person he was a Ronso. Ronso's are really half human and half lion type things**_

"_**What was his problem?" asked Tidus**_

"_**Sorry about that, that's Kimarhi, One of the Ronso's. We don't really get him much ethier. He doesn't talk much"**_

_**I slowly walked up to him**_

"_**Kimarhi, you are strong and fearless, do you accept to be my guardian?" I asked**_

_**He nodded and joined the group**_

_**We again regained our walking farther into the cave. The cave wasn't really that big but it was a really good shortcut to there operation place. I was so anxious to know what there plans were.**_


End file.
